Hai-Qing Yang
|species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Male |title = |DOD = Late 2017 |affiliation = Yangsi Gonshi |tv series = Luke Cage (2 episodes) Iron Fist (6 episodes) |actor = Henry Yuk |status = Deceased}} Hai-Qing Yang was the leader of the Yangsi Gonshi who was a major seller of heroin in New York City. When his men came under threat by the Hand, Yang made an uneasy alliance with the Iron Fist in order to fight Madame Gao and her faction of the Hand before continuing his criminal ways. Yang had made dealings with Mariah Dillard to continue his own rise to power, while also taking part in the deadly Triad War as the Golden Tigers attempted to take his power. When Yang attempted to make peace with the Tigers however, this had angered one of Yang's clients, Davos, who performed the Devil's Claw which caused Yang to have a stroke which eventually killed him. Biography Early Life Renting Red Hook Pier Hai-Qing Yang worked in New York City and built his criminal career with the Yangsi Gonshi by selling heroin on the streets of Chinatown, during which time Yang had also encountered the leader of the Stokes Crime Family, Mama Mabel, although Mabel had made it perfectly clear to Yang that the Stokes had no interest in selling drugs.Luke Cage: 2.11: The Creator Through his work, Yang and his wife Sherry Yang made enough profit to buy a Large Mansion which they had lived in.Iron Fist: 2.04: Target: Iron Fist Yang made an arrangement with Raj Patel to use Red Hook Pier which was formerly owned by the Golden Tigers, as the front for their continued and successful heroin trading, however Patel had then sold their Pier to Rand Enterprises, which had then put Yang's businesses at risk.Iron Fist: 1.04: Eight Diagram Dragon Palm Yangsi Gonshi Attack on Joy Meachum ]] With the current unresolved dispute over the ownership of Red Hook Pier which had been unexpectedly purchased by Rand Enterprises, Yang ordered his soldiers to kidnap Joy Meachum so that she could be brought to Yang to discuss the Pier. Eventually his men returned to the Golden Sands empty handed, and Yang was then paid a visit by Danny Rand, who claimed he did not want any trouble, although Yang claimed that Rand should not have come looking for trouble. As one member of the Yangsi Gonshi had confirmed that Rand was the one who had bested them in combat, Yang introduced himself. for the first time]] Rand then questioned Yang over his motives in attempting to kidnap Meachum as Yang had replied that he wished to construct his new deal for the pier, noting that they once had an arrangement with the previous tenant which Meachum had broken by buying the Pier and they wanted to speak with her about it, although Rand claimed that they wanted to kidnap Meachum to force her to broker a new deal so they could then take back the Pier in order to continue with their own illegal heroin trade. Yang then suggested that they should use Rand himself to then broker their new deal, also questioning if this was the reason why Rand had come there to speak with him personally. ]] Rand warned Yang to never come near Meachum ever again before Yang then questioned why Rand Enterprises wanted to keep the pier. When Yang questioned who would be powerful enough to force an organization like Rand to do anything they did not want to do, Rand answered that the Hand, under Madame Gao's leadership, who had forced them to purchase it. Reacting with horror to his news, Yang then claimed that they had no idea that the Hand was involved in any way and sent his apologizes to Meachum before walking away, with Rand repeatedly asking questions about the organization. The Hand's Revenge While enjoying some food with all his men following his negotiations with Danny Rand, Yang's meal was interrupted by the sudden and unexpected arrival of several Hand soldiers who stepped inside of the Golden Sands armed with weapons. When Yang questioned what the Hand was doing there, one of the soldiers instead questioned which member of the Yangsi Gonshi had hit Joy Meachum while attempting to kidnap her. getting their revenge]] When one of Yang's men confessed to being the one who had struck Meachum during their clash, he stepped forward and was faced with a single Hand soldier. Yang then watched as his soldier attempted to draw his hatchets, only for the Hand soldier to draw his sword and imbed the blade into the man's skull, killing him. While his own men stayed in front in order to protect him from another possible attack, Yang watched as the soldier kicked the dead man over and cleaned his blade of his blood, before the Hand departed from the restaurant without another word, leaving the Yangsi Gonshi in shock. Attacking the Hand and Colleen Wing]] While they continued their conflict with the Hand, Yang was visited once again by Danny Rand, who had returned to the Golden Sands with Colleen Wing in order to inform Yang and the Yangsi Gonshi that Madame Gao has plans to eliminate their organization. Giving a speech to Yang, Rand noted how they had refused to sell the Hand's heroin, resulting in their men being butchered and the Red Hook Pier being snatched away from them, weakening their power. 's schemes]] As Rand claimed that the Hand wanted them all to either serve or die and, rather than let this happen, Rand had offered them an alliance to take them out at their Warehouse within Brooklyn, claiming that they could end the Hand's heroin business in one strike. Although his men were clearly nervous about the prospect of taking on the Hand, Yang noted that while he knew that Rand could fight, he questioned why they should attack the Hand now. Rand however claimed that he had heard Gao's plans for Yang, noting that if they did nothing, then they would all be slaughtered by the Hand by the end of the week. ]] Rand promised that while Yang did not know him yet, the Hand did fear him as the Iron Fist, promising that with them by his side, the Hand would come to fear the Yangsi Goshi as well. Yang accepted this, arming his men with guns as they agreed to finally strike back against Gao's Hand devision in New York City. Arriving inside their warehouse, they accessed an elevator and traveled into the kitchen, shutting the power before Yang's men charged into firing their guns, quickly wiping out all of Gao's men out with Rand and Wing were searching for Radovan Bernivig while Yang watched all the violence unfolding before him, satisfied with their newest victory.Iron Fist: 1.07: Felling Tree with Roots Ward Meachum's Visit ]] Yang was later visited by Ward Meachum in the Golden Sands, who had come to Yang asking about the Hand, noting how he had been informed by Danny Rand that Yang had previously had some experience with the Hand and knew what they were capable of. Meachum told Yang to name his price in order to give up valuable information about the Hand, although Yang had still claimed that no amount of money could buy any of the answers he was looking for. 's power]] A Meachum questioned the Hand's ability to resurrect the dead and asked how it would be possible to kill Harold Meachum who had this ability, Yang had instead shared the story his grandfather told about how a villager's husband had died in war and that the husband made a deal with the Hand to be revived for every death he experienced. Yang added that with each resurrection, the man's mind deteriorated and the impulse to kill grew stronger. Eventually, the man had cooked his children, his wife fleeing with her only child in her arms. Yang then warned Meachum that his only escape now was to run away.Iron Fist: 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies Deal with Black Mariah for a meeting]] " in ages. You don't need this. I'm old enough to remember your grandmother. It goes against the family credo." "Well, they're all dead, and I'm running the shit now. And I am thinking bigger than they ever did.|Hai-Qing Yang and Mariah Dillard|The Creator}} Yang was invited into Harlem's Paradise in order to meet with Mariah Dillard face to face, as she had wanted to get involved with his heroin business. Sitting down in her office, Yang had questioned why Dillard wanted to get involved with the drug trade as she had been successful selling guns in Harlem, to which Dillard then claimed that guns kept the peace while heroin was a booming industry and could make her considerably more money in a short amount of time. discuss the trades]] Yang had noted that while did agree with Dillard, that her the Yangsi Gonshi's business which she had wanted to be involved with. Dillard however insisted that the Stokes Crime Family did not want to take over Yang's business and had instead proposed that they come to an agreement which could benefit them both in the long run, claiming that she would be willing to allow the heroin trade from Chinatown to run through Harlem. Yang noted how he had heard that Dillard had a half a billion dollar fortune which was all from her own successful gun business, claiming that she did not need to go into this work. ]] Yang also noted how he had known Mama Mabel while she had run the Stokes family and the concept of selling heroin went against the family credo. Dillard had claimed that her family were now all dead, including Cottonmouth and that now she was now running the show, telling Yang that she was thinking bigger than any of her previous family members had thought before. Dillard went on to tell Yang that it was time to let all the ghosts of the past die and move forward for their mutual benefit. Dillard then offered Yang her hand as they then shook on their deal to work together to enrich their businesses. Meeting with Black Mariah criminals]] Yang was invited to join Mariah Dillard into the Calderwood Auction House to have a secret meeting to discuss their plans, although Eric Hong remained skeptical as last time Dillard had invited his family, Peter Hong was killed by Diamondback. Yang listened closely as their conversation then turned to the topic of Bushmaster, while Dillard had assured them all that the Stylers were gone, with Yang reassuring Hong that he and Dillard had plans to eliminate Bushmaster. ]] Despite Yang's reassurances that once Bushmaster was dealt with then their collective would thrive, Rosalie Carbone questioned why they needed it in the first place, noting how all of the criminal empires within New York City had always handled their business without any issue, with the exception of the Stokes Crime Family. Yang stayed silent as Dillard told Carbone that her desire to stay isolated was her weakness, promising that they could make bigger profits by working together, claiming that Harlem was a gateway for their businesses to thrive with new customers and plenty of fronts to hide their profits. Dillard explained to Carbone and the others that she would be willing to open the walls around Harlem for their businesses, while Carbone had then confirmed that Dillard would still want to be in charge of the dealings. When Dillard's first galley of came up for auction, Dillard told Anibal Izqueda, Carbone and Hong to start bidding on it, or only Dillard would on give the Yangsi Gonshi access to Harlem. With that, Yang and Dillard then left, as Alex Wesley told Dillard that it went well while Yang calmly told Dillard that his security had believed that Bushmaster was currently watching them.Luke Cage: 2.12: Can't Front on Me Warehouse Ambush 's Warehouse]] As part of their plan, Yang continued producing his Heroin which was marked with Bushmaster's name in order to force Bushmaster out of hiding to end the disrespect being done to his name. While Yang had personally visited their Yangsi Gonshi Warehouse, he was given the Heroin to inspect until Bushmaster came out from the shadows and furiously confronted Yang, noting how Yang was putting the poisonous Heroin on the Harlem streets to make the people believe that it was him doing it. ]] With Bushmaster now exposed, Yang noted that Mariah Dillard had been right in predicting that Bushmaster would come to them once they provoked him, as the members of the Yangsi Gonshi surrounded Bushmaster, grabbing their guns as they prepared to gun him down. However, just before they began firing, Luke Cage appeared to assist Bushmaster, handing his a car door to protect himself while using his own unbreakable skin to deflect the gunshots. Yang made his escape while Bushmaster and Cage had joined forces to battle against all of Yang's men, eventually coming out victorious from their fight. Triad War Deal with Davos ]] Yang eventually made a new deal with Davos, who had requested the help of the Yangsi Gonshi with transporting a container over to New York City, paying Yang a large sum of money to complete this deal. However, Yang came into conflict with the Golden Tigers, who wanted to take control of the Red Hook Pier and the shipments that went through there, as they continued sabotaging Yang's shipments and attacking and killing his men, forcing Yang to contact Davos and ask for a meeting to discuss the situation with him face to face. his disappointing update]] Once Davos arrived, he questioned if their shipment was still on it's way, to which Yang assured him that it was, however he noted that the price of passage had gone up as a result of the Triad War. Davos was greatly annoyed at this change of plan, although Yang explained that if he had lost control of the docks over to the Tigers, then Davos' shipment would likely fail to clear customs. Yang explained that the newest price would be four million dollars, to which Davos explained that in K'un-Lun, where he was from, those who went back on their word were then immediately sentenced to their horrible deaths. ]] As Davos explained to Yang how those men who went back on their word would die, Yang's men saw this as a threat and had surrounded Davos, armed with their hatchets. Seemingly outnumbered, Davos said he would discuss this with Joy Meachum before Yang had noted how his wife, Sherry Yang, would always claim that the docks were a cautionary tale about little fish believing they were headed up stream only to become a meal. With this, Davos showed off his strength by brutally killing two of Yang's men before warning that if he ever went back on his word again, then Davos would make Yang suffer.Iron Fist: 2.01: The Fury of Iron Fist Iron Fist's Warning While he was still working at the Red Hook Pier, Yang was visited in his office by Danny Rand, who then requested that they speak alone which Yang allowed. When Yang asked what he could do for him, Rand then noted how the Yangsi Gonshi were on the path to war with the Golden Tigers and claimed that Rand wanted to find a way to put an end to it, which Yang claimed could be a difficult task, pointing to the docks which Yang controlled and the Tigers wanted. ]] Rand had claimed that control of the docks was not worth a war and instead suggested that Yang meet with Ho to discuss making peace, claiming that if they shared access to the docks and the profits then the Triad War would be ended and Chinatown would also thrive as a result of their mutual partnership moving forward. Once Rand had finished, Yang suggested that he may have considered making such peace talks with the Tigers if the Tigers had not attacked one of their armored trucks which had resulted in the death of Yang's nephew, so Yang had reacted by having one of the Tiger's men murdered. ]] Although Rand claimed that the death of his family members did not change their situation, Yang insisted he actually had no choice in the matter, claiming that blood must be split for blood. When Rand then calmly insisted that this was not justice but escalation, Yang that this was his right before demanding that Rand leave his office. Annoyed, Rand told Yang not to walk away from this situation before finding a solution, and then used the Iron Fist to smash Yang's desk, gravely damaging it. With that, Rand left Yang's office, promising that if Yang did nothing, then Rand would find a way to end the war himself.Iron Fist: 2.02: The City's Not For Burning Davos' Betrayal all his money back]] Yang was eventually convinced to make peace talks with the Golden Tigers when his wife, Sherry Yang had called him to stop him making a strike against them, having had a conversation with Danny Rand as well as Colleen Wing who had convinced her that ending the war swiftly was indeed the best move. As a result, Yang was then forced to call up Davos to discuss the terms of their deal in the wake of the peace talks with the Tigers, as Davos had questioned if he had been called there because his shipment had simply arrived early. ]] Yang however presented Davos with a bag filled with his money he had paid him, claiming that now he could no longer guarantee the delivery of Davos' shipment. While Davos was clearly greatly angered by this sudden change with their agreement and demanded answers about it, Yang had then calmly explained that the peace talks to end the Triad War had meant that the access to the Red Hook Pier and all of their shipments that come through it was coming into question, to which Davos claimed that this was not the day to test him, noting he had just made some considerable sacrifices the night before. seemingly make their peace]] Seeing that Davos was getting more annoyed at the situation, Yang then explained that he was making this decision in order to prevent starting an open war against the Tigers which would put the innocent people of Chinatown in harms way. Hearing this appeared to calm Davos, as he confirmed with Yang that these discussions and their change in plans was simply to bring about peace, as Davos stepped up to Yang and had embraced him, claiming that he was honored to know him. However as Davos stepped close to Yang, he performed the Devil's Claw, which was too fast for the guards to notice. ]] Davos calmly told Yang to have a good day and picked up the bag of money as he was led out by the Yangsi Gonshi. Once he was alone inside of his office, Yang had immediately felt something was wrong while he attempted to move back towards his desk. Yang staggered across the room before collapsing in his desk chair, as he began to have a stroke due to Davos' deadly strikes to his neck. Unable to call for aid, Yang was left to suffer in his office chair until eventually he was found and taken away to get medical aid, leaving Yang's wife to take up leadership of the Yangsi Goshi while he got treatment. Slow Demise Following his stroke, Yang recovered in the Yang Mansion where he struggled to remain consciousness and communicate. Still seeking to make peace between the Yangsi Gonshi and the Golden Tigers, Yang handed over the control over to Sherry Yang, knowing that the Tigers would view his stroke as a sign of weakness. Yang also handed Sherry the Dragon Head Baton to prove that she had control over the Yangsi Gonshi, although the peace negotiations continued to be difficult and tensions continued.Iron Fist: 2.03: This Deadly Secret 's arrival]] While still recovering in his bedroom, Yang was guarded by Liu and his men to keep the Tigers from attacking him. Yang was later visited by Danny Rand, who had just come to the mansion in an attempt to convince Sherry to continue with their peace talks. While Yang was still asleep, Rand then found bruising on his neck which had come from the Devil's Claw which he recognized from K'un-Lun teachings, as he moved Yang's shirt aside to get a closer look, resulting in him then accidentally waking Yang up. Still unable to speak without great effort, Yang communicated with Rand through blinking. a final piece of help]] Rand then questioned if Davos had been the one responsible for this strike, which Yang had then confirmed through blinking. When Rand questioned why Davos would do this to him, Yang used whatever strength he had left to carefully sit up and tried to whisper to Rand, telling him that Davos' cargo would soon arrive inside Red Hook Pier through Hancock Transport, giving Rand the shipment number. However the strain of communicating his caused too much strain on Yang's heart as Sherry demanded that Rand and Colleen Wing leave their home. Yang eventually died in his bed just a few days later.Iron Fist: 2.04: Target: Iron Fist Legacy Talks of Peace To be added Personality To be added Abilities To be added Equipment *'Dragon Head Baton': As leader of the Yangsi Gonshi and overseer of the Triads in New York City, Yang had possession of an instrument that was respected as a symbol of power and authority. In his lasting moments alive, he passed the baton to his successor and wife Sherry Yang. Facilities *'Yang Mansion': To be added *'Golden Sands': To be added *'Red Hook Pier': To be added *'Yangsi Gonshi Warehouse': To be added Relationships Family *Great-Grandfather *Sherry Yang - Wife *Nephew † Allies *Yangsi Gonshi - Subordinates **Liu † *Stokes Crime Family **Mabel Stokes/Mama Mabel † **Mariah Dillard/Black Mariah † **Alex Wesley † *Raj Patel *Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Situational Ally *Colleen Wing - Situational Ally *Ward Meachum *Carbone Crime Family **Rosalie Carbone *Puerto Rican Mob **Anibal Izqueda *Korean Mob **Eric Hong † Enemies *Hand **Madame Gao **Harold Meachum † *Joy Meachum - Target *John McIver/Bushmaster *Luke Cage *Golden Tigers **Ho † *Davos - Killer Appearances Behind the Scenes *Nadir Hasan was a stand-in for Henry Yuk in the role of Hai-Qing Yang. References Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Bald Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Yangsi Gonshi Leaders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Davos